Mary Sue Chronicles: Waking The Dragons!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Meet the twins, Shaina and Shana Ofrancia, two girls who got sucked into the Yu-Gi-Oh anime from the help of a mysterious remote. Join these sisters going on the adventure with Yugi and the gang throughout, Waking the Dragons arc! There are more dangers, villains, and old enemies to greet them along the way. How will they overcome these challenges? NOW ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello peeps, this is Waking The Dragons Arc, as you all know, the Orichachos season. If you haven't read the Battle City and Duelist Kingdom arcs, I suggest you read them before this one. Thank you and enjoy!**

**~Chapter One~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

It's been a week since the Battle City tournament, and now it's back to school! Now that I think about it, since when there was a time when we're all at school? However, today, in my English class, I noticed that Yugi is gone. Is he skipping class? That's kind of unlike him…and I wanna skip class too!

I go up to the roof, and spot the spiky haired figure of Yugi. Well I'll be…I wonder which arc we're all in now? Shana comes up on the roof too.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"I don't know, which arc we're in now." I reply.

Shana thinks about it. "I think that we're in the Oriachalchos arc!" she says.

"No, it's called Waking The Dragons," I point out.

"Tomato, tomah-to." She says, rolling her eyes.

"You know, Yugi wouldn't skip class just for any reason. If there's one thing that I think he's doing, he must be heading towards the museum to unlock the Pharaoh's memories!" I say, remembering the events according to the Yu-Gi-Oh wikia.

"What? We're going to find his memories so soon already?" Shana says, a little surprised.

"Well, not yet. Cuz Dartz is coming in now." I say.

Then, Tea, Miho, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou come up to the roof. "There you are! Do you know where Yugi is?"

Shana and I nod. "He's heading towards the museum." Shana says.

"C'mon, let's ditch and skip school in the middle of the day!" I say, pumping my fist.

"Yeah!" they agree. They all pause and made faces, realizing what I just implied.

"Wait? What?" Tea says, realizing what I just said.

We all run all the way towards the museum, finding Atem in front of the tablet.

"Yo Pharaoh, we've been looking for you everywhere! Why are you here?" Joey says, panting.

"There's something I need to do. And I might have to do it alone." Atem says.

"Nonsense! You shouldn't do something alone, because we'll be here to help you all the way!" Tea exclaims.

I glance over to Atem in worry. Once Atem summons those cards…wouldn't real monsters come to life and spread throughout the city?

"Atem! You shouldn't do this!" I call out before he and our friends go inside.

"Why Shaina? I think that now that I'm ready to recover my memories." Atem says, puzzled.

I shake my head. "No Atem…don't do it yet. According to the anime, if you take out the God Cards, some weird shit will happen to the city. So, don't do it now, for everyone's own good." I warn.

Atem looks reluctant. "Alright, if what you say is true, we should listen to your advice." He says. Shana and I nod and smile in relief.

So we went go back to school, and it was normal for the rest of the day. Now to stop Dartz's henchmen from stealing the God Cards…

All of us go over to Yugi's house to hang out as usual. Only this time, they all want to know about what'll happen.

"So, what crazy adventure we'll have this time?" Trsitan asks, putting his feet up.

"Well, we're in Waking The Dragons arc, where another bad guy emerges. His name is Dartz," Shana starts off.

"He has this card called, The Seal of Orichalchos. It's this crazy powerful card that takes people's souls away if you lose a duel." I continue.

Shana goes off explaining the rest, however not revealing too much. I keep on glancing behind us, checking on Mr. Mutou if any suspicious characters are entering the shop. Mr. Mutou is there safe and sound, sitting on the counter, admiring the God Cards. A few more minutes passed, and nothing happened. Is that guy coming to steal the cards or what?

Before I know it, it's nine o' clock, and all of us begin to head home. Mr. Mutou waves us goodbye, and locks up his shop.

"Hey Shaina, you look worried. What's the matter?"

"That was strange. Aren't the God Cards supposed to be taken away?" I point out.

She nods. "You're right…but isn't that a good thing?"

"No…because that's what's worrying me."

_Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…_ **(A/N: I'm not joking, it's really thousands of miles away. Not a YGOTAS joke! Thanks and have a nice day)**

A mysterious figure crouches in front of some sort of tablet alter. The torches at the sight dimly lights his face. "Those are very pesky girls…" the figure says in a strange accent.

Another figure emerges. "What did I tell you? You're at the disadvantage that they have extended knowledge of this world, and that one of them has the Guardian Cards, Dartz." The figure says, smirking.

"I am quite aware of that! Because of you, I do not have the God Cards in my possession." Dartz snaps at the figure.

"Well, you should be thanking me. Besides, there are other ways of getting those God Cards…now we caught those twins off guard, and they won't know what will happen next. They are much too dependent on their knowledge based off this world, so if we alter their knowledge, they will never expect of what will happen next." The figure explains.

"This so-called plan of yours better work, for you might not like me when I'm angry." Dartz says impatiently.

"In time." the figure says, chuckling.

**A/N: So who do ya think this mysterious figure is? Review and comment!**


	2. Some Awkward Bonding!

**A/N: Okay, so obviously all of you know what that mysterious character is from the last chapter. Sigh. I've been caught. Yes, yes, it is Mr. Odin, which was pretty obvious…and I am astounded by the new reviews! Waking the Dragons arc must be pretty popular around here! well, don't worry my friends, for a lot of intense sh*t will happen. I hope that all of you can stay around here and review some more! :D**

**~Chapter Two~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

It's been a week, and nothing has happened. No signs of the Orichalchos or the ways of the universe going out of wack. Shana and my friends seemed to relax. But I know better.

It's now the weekend, and my friends decided to go to the beach. They decided that they should meet up on Yugi's place, as usual. We go to Yugi's place, but the girls are insisting on me to wear a bikini.

I would've been alright with this if I can wear a _one piece_ bathing suit. But of course, nooooo! The girls all insist that I should wear bikinis! Honestly, wearing one is like showing off your underwear in public.

"No! I refuse to wear that!" I exclaim, looking at the bikini.

"Oh c'mon Shaina! Be a girl for once!" Miho encourages.

I only growl in reply, and kick the table by accident. Some juice on it spills and trickles onto the floor. But I ignore that.

"Well, obviously you girls don't know my sister. You can wear a takini Shaina." Shana suggests.

"What's that?" I ask.

Shaina takes out a bathing suit. "It's like a bikini, only you have a shirt that covers your stomach."

I cock my head, and examine it. It looks plausible to me…

"Fine, but I'm also going to wear water shorts with it!" I say, grabbing.

"But if you put on some shorts, it won't even be a takini anymore!" Tea exclaims.

"Lalalala, not listening!" I yell, putting it on.

The boys finally come inside the living room. They blush at the sight of our bathing suits. Joey and Tristan get nosebleeds. Crap, well they're getting horny.

"Perverts!" Miho cries out, blushing, quickly putting on some clothes over her bathing suit.

"See, I told you." I say grumpily.

Tristan and Joey whisper something very quickly to each other. They both grin. "Ayo Ryou, get us some orange juice, will ya?" Tristan says, grinning.

The both of them shove Ryou with great force. He slips on the spilled juice, and slids across the floor.

"Woaaaahhh!" he shouts. He falls to his knees, and grabs onto the nearest thing he could. And that is my chest.

I'm sweating like crazy and I'm completely red in the face. why the hell does this always happen around anime people? Ryou is blushing like crazy too, is sweating, and is having a nosebleed at the same time. it seems as if we're both frozen in that awkward position. Our friends stare at us, not knowing how to react.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I shove Ryou off me.

"PERVERT!" I yell, still blushing.

"S-sorry, so sorry!" he sputters, his nosebleed still continuing.

After all of that commotion, I would not talk to Tristan, Joey, or Ryou. Seriously, I feel humiliated! So all go to the beach still, despite the awkwardness.

I sit on the sand while my friends go into the water. Ryou cautiously goes up to me.

"I'm really sorry about…what happened earlier."

I glare at him, even though I know that it wasn't his fault. "Whatever." I mutter.

Ryou nods, a little grim, and joins the rest in the water. I watch my friends and Shana for a few minutes.

"Oh! Shaina, is that you?" I hear a voice ask. I look up, and scowl.

"It's just you. Marik." I say grumpily.

He nods and smiles nervously. "Yes it is."

"The hell are you doing here? I thought you went back to Egypt." I say grumpily.

Marik scratches his head. "Well, yes, but after being reaccustomed to my homeland, I decided that I wanted to go back here and get some education."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? Specifically in Domino City? Don't lie."

He forces a laugh. "You got me. I just wanted to see Shana overall. And maybe get to know you and your friends better."

"Back off Marik, this is not the good time to hit on my sister." I growl, glaring at him.

"O-kay…" he says, backing away. I harrumphed, and put some sunglasses on and lie down. I lie still for some minutes, and decided that I wanted to go in the water. I sit up, finding my friends are coming back, wet and tired.

"Looks like your worn out. Where's Shana?" I ask, looking around.

"Huh? Well, I think she's alone with Marik…he's a nice guy." Yugi says, scratching his head.

I jump up. "SAY WHAT NOW?!" I run off to find my sister. My friends go after me. "Shaina! It isn't that big a deal!" Miho calls out.

"Damn straight it is!" I answer back furiously. I find Marik and Shana, in the worst way possible. He's _on top of her_ and she's staring at him with lovery dovey eyes.

Are they doing what I think they're doing? In the middle of the beach?! In public?! I would've shoved Marik off Shana and beat him up or something, but I'm in such shock, I think that I actually fainted.

Cold water is splashed on my face. I sit up abruptly, sputtering. I look up seeing the worried faces of my friends, my sister…and that damned Marik!

"You asshole!" I shout, jumping to my feet.

He puts his hands up. "I swear Shaina, it wasn't what it looked like—"

"So Marik, how did it felt like taking a woman's virginity? Especially my sister's?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

He turns red. "W-what?"

"Shaina, hold on there—"

"Shut up Joey!" I snap. I turn back to Marik.

"So did it felt good?" I ask, keeping my anger in check.

"Whaaaaattt?" he says questionably.

"Don't play dumb! So did it felt good?"

"Shaina, you're embarrassing!" Shana whispers, red in the face.

"Shut it Shana, this is for your own good! With ovaries and sperms comes great responsibility! So Marik let me ask this one last time. Did you or did you not, feel good while doing it?" I question, looking him eye to eye.

Marik hangs his head, and sighs. "…Yes?"

My eyes narrow. _SMACK!_

**A/N: Hahaha, this was one awkward chapter…I'm taking it slow so that I can develop the characters' relationships, but to also put them off guard. Don't worry, the next chapter will be action-pact, I promise!**


	3. A Sudden Turn of Events!

**~Chapter Three~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

I'm at complete disbelief when Shaina smacks Marik. There's a big red welt imprinted on his cheek.

"What was that for Shaina?!" I ask in complete shock.

She only grunts in complete distress. "So I'm the bad guy? Well, I'm going, thanks you very much!" she exclaims, storming away.

"We're so sorry on her behalf Marik!" Tea exclaims.

He smiles. "It's okay…though she does pack a punch…"

Marik gets up and goes off with my friends. I stare at him regrettably. I feel bad for him getting hurt, being in that fetal position.

It was just an accident. Marik sat beside me, we chatted, then when he got up, I made him tripped, then he landed right on top of me. We just stood frozen like that, staring at each other, feeling…_awkward._

And that's when Shaina came in and took everything the wrong way. She reminds way too much of dad when he's angry and overprotective of me when it comes to boys…

When we all go back home, I didn't talk to Shaina the rest of the way. I'm angry at her. why can't she just get over the past…?

"Shana?" Marik whispers.

"Yeah?" I grumble.

"Please, don't be angry at your sister. She has every right to be angry at me. You know that she's just trying to protect you." he whispers.

"But that doesn't give her the right to try to sabotage our relationship," I whisper back.

"I can hear you right over here you know." Shaina says aloud, very loudly.

I stomp my foot. "Mind your own business."

Marik shakes his head. I sigh, and I don't talk anymore. We stop at Yugi's place.

"Well, see you all at school guys!" Yugi says, waving goodbye. We bid our farewells, and started to be on our way.

"…GRANDPA!" we hear Yugi scream suddenly.

We all immediately rush back inside the Kame Game Shop. We see that the glass is shattered on the inside, and that there's been signs of struggle.

"What the hell happened here?" Shaina asks in disbelief.

"I…I don't know. But Grandpa is gone, and there's a break in…" Yugi trails off.

"Are the God Cards stolen?" Shaina asks.

"…No…in fact, they're lid out neatly on the counter, untouched." Yugi says, shocked.

"That's weird! Why would somebody kidnap Mr. Mutou, and _not_ steal the God Cards?" Joey asks in mystery.

"Wait! Look over here!" Ryou exclaims. He holds up a black tape.

"Nyeh, what's that?" Joey asks.

"It's labeled, 'You Want Him? Watch This Tape.'" Ryou reads aloud.

We all glance at each other. "What can that be?" Marik wonders out loud.

"What if it's a trap, like Pegasus' tape?" Tristan questions.

"We have to take these chances. This is the only clue to my Grandpa's whereabouts." Yugi says, heading to the living room. Everyone else follows.

However, Shaina and I glance over to each other. I bet we both have the same thing on our mind: _This isn't going according to the anime at _all.

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter is short! XD But the next one will be long for sure! Or the next...**


	4. The Start of a Duel!

**~Chapter Four~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

We all gathered around the TV after Yugi put in the tape. It flickers on, showing Dartz's face.

"Nyeh, what's with the dude with the weird eyes and green hair?" Joey asks quizzically.

"Dartz." Shana and I say simply.

He makes an o-shaped expression, and continues to watch the tape.

"Greetings to you all," Dartz says, looking into the camera, talking to us with that weird accent of his.

"And what's with his accent?" Tristan whispers.

"As you can all see, Mr. Mutou is on a…misadventure right now."

"Hey, you rascals, you better not lay another hand on me!" we all hear a familiar voice say.

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaims.

Dartz ignores the cries of Mr. Mutou and continues to talk. "If you ever want to see your grandpa again Yugi, I suggest that you should follow what we say—"

"Are you a girl? If you are, you sure are an ugly one!" Mr. Mutou exclaims.

"I am _not_ a girl you senile man, I am a guy!" I hear, I think Alister, say.

"Well, you sure do look and dress like one!" Mr. Mutou says.

We all couldn't help but giggle at Mr. Mutou's montage. Dartz turns red in the face and anger flares in his eyes.

"Shut up that raspscallion!" he shouts to whoever is in the background. All of us stare at this video in disbelief.

"Awk-ward!" Shaina sings.

Dartz's head snaps towards our view. "I can hear all of you perfectly fine, if you just want to know!" he snaps.

"Woah! He's breaking through the fourth wall! It's Duelist Kingdom all over again!" Joey says, waving his arms.

Dartz scowls, and slaps his face in frustration.

"Master Dartz, I can see that this isn't going as planned..." I hear someone mutter in the background, probably Rafael.

"Shut up and make away with the old man!"

"Make away?" we all say together, questionably.

"Not _that_ way!" Dartz says, exasperated. He shakes his head, and goes back in his serious posture. "As I was saying, if Yugi ever wants to see his dear Grandpa again, he would have to duel against one of my servants, Rafael."

Yugi stands up. "Datrz, if there's a duel you want, there's a duel you'll get!"

Dartz's lips curl into a smile. "Ah, but there is more. If you lose this duel…you would have to give up the God Cards. If you win, you can get back your Grandpa."

"Do ya have any idea who you're dealing with Datrz? You're dealing with one of the best duelists on earth!" Joey says, grinning.

Dartz smirks. "That's what you think. Bring those cards Yugi, no God Cards, your grandpa will be fed to the Great Beast…meet us at Domino Piers, at noon. Don't be late." With that said, the tape pops out of the VCR.

We're all quiet for a moment. "Do you really want to do this Yugi?" Tea asks, slightly worried.

Yugi nods. "Yes, it's the only way to get back my grandpa." He says with determination.

"Yugi…if you're dueling against Rafael, he's unlike any duelist you ever met before." Shaina says somberly.

"That's right…you're going to lose the duel if you play against him. don't do it." I say, remembering about the Seal of Orichalchos.

Yugi smiles. "That may go according to your world now, but you have to have faith in the Pharaoh and I! Be sure of it!" he says with reassurance.

However, Shaina and I glance over to each other with worry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My sister and I go over to Domino Piers to meet up with Yugi. He surely can't go through this duel alone. We also see all of our friends, including Marik.

"What are _you_ still doing here?" Shaina asks crossly.

"It's only my duty to be near the Pharaoh throughout this duel." He states calmly.

She scowls, and turns away. I roll my eyes. Marik squeezes my hand and shakes his head. I shrug my shoulders. We all finally see Atem in the distance.

He looks up, shocked, seeing all of us gathered here.

"You shouldn't be here! It could be dangerous, gathered from what Shaina and Shana told me." Atem says, anxious.

"Don't say that Pharaoh! Like we said, we'll be here with you all the way!" Tea says, smiling.

He smiles back.

"Oh yes, I forgot!" Tea cries out. She takes out a sharpie. "Gather around in a circle everyone," she announces. It hits me. So we're going to do the friendship thingy…? I'm not sure if I'm such a big fan of having a huge smiley face drawn on my hand, but whatever, it's cute in a way.

Shaina backs away. "I know what you're going to do,"

"C'mon Shaina, join the circle!" Tea says, or more likely, commands.

Shaina shifts. "I know, but I'm not a big fan of mushy friendship stuff…it reminds me way too much of this show in my old world, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." Shaina states, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Loosen up!" she says, pulling her in forcefully.

"Noooo!" Shaina moans.

However, Tea quickly draws the smiley face on our hands. Marik scratches his head.

"This is…normal?"

I shrug. "It's a phase."

"Nyeh, Tea, what kinda marker is this?" Joey asks cautiously.

Tea reads the label. "Oops, it says that the ink will last for a week if the ink comes in contact with the skin! B-but hey! It shows that we're all a part of each other, and that our friendship will never wear off!" she says, blushing with slight embarrassment.

"Crap damnit! And I have some of the smile!" Shaina cries out.

"Come on Shaina, friendship is magic!" I say in a girly voice. My sister only groans in annoyance to that reference. We all laugh.

"Hey Pharaoh, is there something wrong?" Shaina asks.

"Well…Yugi and I had a strange dream last night. We were talking to the Dark Magician Girl, and she said that the fate of her world and our world—maybe even more words are at stake, from the growth of, 'The Great Beast.' She said that we must gain help from the Nameless Dragons…

"We pulled a sword out of this huge block of ice, and a dragon came out! It's called, Timaues. The next morning when we woke up, we found this new card in our deck, unlike we've ever seen before." Atem explains. he takes out a card, and shows it to all of us.

"Woah, it's one of the three unwakened dragons!" Shaina exclaims.

"You know of this?" he asks the both of us.

We nod. "They're legendary—and there's two more to be chosen." Shaina says mysteriously to them.

"Come this way, Yugi Mutou," we hear someone says. We turn around, seeing that it's Rafael.

"You must be someone of Dartz." Atem says, stepping up to him.

"Yes. Our duel will take place this way," he says, turning away. All of us follow him towards a boat. We all go on it, and the boat sails away from the piers.

"So this is where it'll take place," Ryou says, glancing around.

"Yes…so let me explain Yugi. You cannot leave the duel when it's taking place. If you do, pressure plates around you will set off, exploding the whole boat."

"Say what now?!" we all exclaim.

_Is that what we're going to say from now on…?_ I thought to myself, noticing that it became our accustomed phrase.

"That's bad!" Joey gulps.

"It will only turn off once the duel has breached its results. So I trust that you are up to this?" Rafael asks, activating his duel disk.

"I'll be up for anything!" Atem says strongly.

"Let's duel!" they both shout.


	5. Overtaken by the Seal!

**A/N: A BTW, I skipped a whole lotta turns in Rafael VS. Atem duel, up to the part where Atem gets the Orichalchos card. Just thought you guys wanna know. **

**~Chapter Five~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

Rafael told his backstory to Atem about how he came to join Dartz, which I found sad in the real world. But I'd sure like to knock the sense into him. So far the duel is going so far according to the anime—and Atem isn't starting off good.

Rafael is so protective of his three cards, he won't let _anything_ happen to them. And what I mean by anything, I mean by, _anything._ Because of this loyalty and _devotion_ to these cards, it's surprisingly very effective.

From the show, I thought that this was very silly, but now, I can see the power of Rafael's faith. It's probably even stronger than Atem's faith.

As the duel goes on, Rafael talks about the organization, Doma, of which Dartz runs, 'promotes' human civilization and history.

I remember that Dartz does run a company, and that it's only another tool to lead the world to its destruction.

"…Not only that, all of your strong will, is to just recognize the darkness in all of your hearts," Rafael says, glancing at all of us.

"There is a balance between Darkness and Light on this world…however, Darkness is always ahead of Light. Humanity is like Guardians of the Earth itself. The world is evil, filthy with the selfishness of humans throughout the world." Rafael particulary glanced over to me, and eyed my deck when he said the word, 'Guardians.' I can feel the goosebumps prickling on my neck.

"Hypocrite," I utter. "If that is so, there's also darkness in you. There's darkness in all of us, because we're human." I say, my mouth dry.

Rafael sneers. "Don't waste your trash talk with your _philosophy. _That is true, however, most of us think that we're clean of it. How wrong they all are. The Seal of Orichalchos cleanses you of the darkness, showing your true morals."

He glances back to Atem. "And so Pharaoh, you don't know your own past…who knows who you really were? You could've been a fair ruler over your people…or also a cruel ruler as well."

Atem opens his mouth to say something, but is deep in thought. I bite my lip to keep myself from shouting the whole truth and maybe accidently the Pharaoh's life.

Rafael smirks, seeing Atem's wavering doubt. "Anyway Pharaoh, I activate the Magic Card, Exchange, letting me choose to give whatever card from my hand to you."

He throws a card to Atem, with him catching it. I saw a flash of green from the card, and that makes my blood run cold. I can see that Atem's shoulders stiffen. It's the Seal of Orichalchos.

A few more turns past by, and Atem loses more life points. Timeaus is frozen because of Rafael, and it's pretty much hopeless by now. Finally, until he has his last of his life points left, I can see that Atem is in a pause, probably debating with Yugi what they should do. I couldn't take it anymore! I have to do something! But if I move, the whole ship will explode…!

"Atem! Please don't play that card! Please! Forget about those stupid God Cards, it's better of what happens to them istead of what happens to-"

However, it's too little too late. Atem activated the Seal. Green light overtakes the ship. Atem screams, as the seal appears on his forehead. I bury my face in my hands.

**A/N: Once again, chapter is short. Mah badm sorry. :p But maybe the next chapter will be longer…I think. R&R please!**


	6. In Wet Spirits

**A/N: Hey peeps, I'm back and alive! Hope y'all still around! Kay, to the story!**

**~Chapter Six~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I stare in horror, as the Seal overtakes the ship.

Atem laughs crazily. Oh shit. Is this is what the Seal is supposed to do to him…?

"Now the Seal is in my possession, all of its ancient powers rest on my side of the field! Strengthening…my Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight! Raising its attack points by 500, freeing it of your Crystal Seal!"

Timeaus breaks free from Rafael's Magic Card, however, just as I knew, he disappeared from the field, leaving behind Dark Magician Girl, confused.

Atem growls. "Rafael, what did you do?!"

I shake my head sadly. "Rafael didn't do anything. It's what you did." I whisper.

He glances over, and I see flickers of red in his eyes with the Seal on his head. My friends gasp.

Rafael smirks. "Yes, she's right Pharaoh. It's what _you_ did, and because of that, you'll have to pay the price. I guess I should've warned you before you played the Seal. Timeous and the Orichalchos don't mix, which is why he disappeared form the field. But at least your dark side is set free." He says smugly.

"That's not right! You shoulda told him in the first place!" Joey exclaims very angrily.

I cover my face. "You didn't need to win this duel Pharaoh. You would've lost either way and lose the God Cards, but that's much more worth it then what will happen." I say mournfully. Ryou puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Pharaoh, break free and take out that Seal!" Shana cries.

But he ignores this, and he simply growls only frustrated. "That's no matter. I _will_ win this duel and finished what I started. You were a fool to give me this card, and now you'll lose your soul to the power of it!" Atem says.

"What? That's crazy Pharaoh, you don't do something as reckless as that!" Tristan yells.

"Shut up the all of you!" Atem snaps.

We freeze, and stare at him in shock.

"You are only annoying me and getting in my way. I don't need the all of you to be by my side. I can do this alone, and I'll win this." With that said, Atem turns back on us, leaving us all shocked.

"Is that what the card does to people?!" Marik asks, alarmed.

Shana and I shake our head in disbelief.

"Sure, it does bring out the darkness in people…but it isn't _that_ strong of an effect on people to change their personality. The Pharaoh's true personality should shine a little, despite the effects of the Seal." I say, fretting.

Joey rubs his knuckles. "I wish that I can knock the sense into Pharaoh…but if we make a move, we're blowing up the whole ship. Then there won't be _anything _we can do."

"This is what Rafael and Dartz planned all along. They trapped us. There's no choice but to just watch the Pharaoh duel, and we can only hope that he'll win." Ryou states. We all turn back to watch the Pharaoh.

We all watch the duel. It seems that Atem was winning at first, but in vain. Rafael's deck has the upperhand, down to the point where Guardian Eatos is going to attack the Pharaoh, with all of the monsters he relentlessly sacrificed from the Graveyard.

They all look down at him, with angry expressions. When Atem realizes this, he drops to his knees. "Please forgive me for what I've done to you!" he cries out.

"I've never seen the Pharaoh like this…" Tea says, very worried.

"You've disrespected your monsters! Not to mention, your friends!" Rafael says, glancing over to us. "Now it's time to pay the price! Your monsters are fighting on my side! Their attack strength adds on to my Guardian Eatos. 10,000 points. That should be more than enough to wipe out your life points."

Atem stifles a gasp.

Rafael sniggers. "You know, Shaina was right over there. You never needed to play the Seal, because you would've lost to me anyway. If it weren't for your pride and relentlessness to win this duel, you might've came out unscathed, with your soul safe."

Atem glances over to me, with regret written on his face. "I'm sorry everyone. I should've listened to you…"

Rafael smiles. "Oh well. Wipe out his life points!" A huge light overtakes the ship, leaving Atem with zero life points.

"Goodbye Pharaoh." Rafael says, smirking. The seal closes in on him. We all rush to him. I bang on the green force field.

"Is there anyway to get into this thing?!" Tristan asks, banging against the green like force field.

"Pharaoh!" Marik cries out, trying to get in too.

Atem closes his eyes. "Stop it all of you. This is my fate."

"Don't say that!" I shout. However, green light blocks our vision. Atem then falls to the ground, unconscious.

"See you all later. If that is, if you're alive the next time I'll try to see you." Rafael calls out, climbing up a helicopter. He waves the God Cards tauntingly. We all form angry expressions on our faces.

"What do you mean?" Miho shouts.

He sneers. "The ship will blow up in twenty-five seconds. Better get out if you want to save humanity." With that he flies away.

"Liar!" I scream after him.

"Oh crap!" the rest all cry out, quickly reacting.

"How will we get out?!" Ryou asks, looking like he might pass out of shock at the moment. We all look around. I see no lifeboat in sight.

"There's only one option. Overboard!" Shana orders. She jumps off the boat.

"Whhaaaaat?!" we all yell.

"Might as well!" Miho says. She jumps off the boat too with Tea. Marik, Tristan, and Joey, drag Atem overboard into the water, leaving Ryou and I on the boat.

"I'm not a good swimmer!" I say fearfully, remembering my near death experience from Duelist Kingdom.

"Well I am! Don't just stand there!" Ryou says, extending his hand. I quickly grab it, and we both jump off the boat before it explodes. Debris flies in the air.

I hold on to Ryou, to keep myself from sinking.

"Damn intense!" Joey says, holding up Atem with Marik. He wakes up.

"Y-Yugi?" he mutters.

"Pharaoh! You manage to outsmart Rafael! I knew that you'd have something up your sleeve! How did you escape?" Tristan says, grinning.

Atem closes his eyes in pain. "I didn't had anything up my sleeve. Yugi is gone."

My blood stops, remembering what happened.

"What do you mean by Yugi is gone?" Tea asks.

"H-he's gone! He sacrificed himself for me when the Seal was about to take my soul! It's all of my fault! It should've been me! Sot him! It's not fair!" Atem cries out, tears coming to his eyes. I've never seen him in this much distress before.

I cling onto Ryou in silence. All of us are silent, processing this.

"Let's go home." Ryou says firmly breaking the silence.

We all glance over to him. I see a new determination forming in his eyes. I sigh. At least somebody is taking charge.

"We just have to get out of the water first." I mutter, in wet spirits. And I'm not even trying to make a pun.


	7. Chaos Arising!

**~Chapter Seven~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_Somewhere far off in a secret lair in the middle of the ocean…_

"Hmm…so your plan actually worked." Dartz says, examining the God Cards.

"Yes it did." Mr. Odin says, with a devilish grin.

"…Finally…after millennia of waiting, I have finally gained the Pharaoh's soul and the God Cards!" Dartz says triumphantly.

"Yes…about that. I forgot to add on that you didn't catch the Pharaoh's soul." Mr. Odin says boredly.

"What?! How can that be?" Dartz says, spinning around facing the hundreds of tablets with people's souls trapped within them. The newest one holds the figure of a spiky haired boy…

"You fool! You haven't done your job properly!" Dartz says, snapping over to Rafael.

He kneels down. "My deepest apologies Master Dartz. I shall get him next time."

"And as for you! You knew this all along, didn't you?" Dartz says angrily over to Mr. Odin.

Mr. Odin smirks. "Ah, yes, but we have the God Cards, don't we? Now tap into the power of them while I prepare…"

Dartz gives a frustrated growl. He turns to the alter, and places the God Cards on stone alters. He raises his hands.

"From the power of deities generations passed, I ask you to activate your strength, and to unleash your true power!" Dartz commands.

Lightning strikes down the God Cards in a dramatic fashion.

Meanwhile, far away in Domino City, Atem and the rest got out of the water. Suddenly, monsters appear everywhere. People scream.

"Ahhhh! Monsters!"

"Woah! Is there something up with the duel disks or something?" Joey asks, freaked out.

Shaina and Shana glance over to each other darkly.

"No…since Dartz has the God Cards now, he tapped into their power to make monsters real!" Shana exclaims, ducking a small dragon from flying into her.

"That's bad!" Tristan says, looking at the city in chaos.

Back to Dartz, he laughs maniacally, seeing the chaos at the city.

"And to also unleash my servants now that I have the power of the Gods…the Orichalchos Servants! This shall collect more souls for the Great Beast!" Dartz says, as green lightning strikes everywhere all over the world.

Green shards fall form the sky, forming into monsters. There are screams everywhere, of terror and of people's souls getting taken.

Dartz smirks at the sight of more souls appearing on his stone walls by the minute.

"Yes…let the power grow!"

"Now to put my plan in action!" Dartz hears Mr. Odin exclaims.

Dartz turns around, seeing a huge contraption that he set up from the help of the disgruntled servants of Dartz.

"What is this?"

"It is one of my inventions, to travel into another dimension! To complete it now, I need you to send your soldiers into my world with your power."

Dartz frowns. "And why would I do that?"

"To collect more souls of course!"

Dartz stares at the portal. "Turn it on."

Mr. Odin cackles. "I knew that you wouldn't say no." He turns it on, with a red shaded forcefield appearing. Green lightning strikes into the portal.

Then, in another dimension, which is our world, green shards rain everywhere.

"Woah! What's this?" people asks each other, astonished of the phenomenon. However, astonishment quickly turns to terror when the shards transform into monsters. At this rate, souls are filling up Dartz's wall double by the minute. He laughs in victory.

Mr. Odin readies some equipment to go inside the portal.

"And where are you going?" Dartz asks suspiciously

"Only just to complete the phase of my plan." Mr. Odin replies, an evil smirk playing on his face. He jumps into the portal.

During all of the chaos, a woman with straight black hair and tired chestnut brown eyes, sits on the couch alone in her home. She watches the news, desperate for any signs of her lost daughters. Or twins in fact.

"Greetings Cristy. Sister-in-law."

The woman jumps up, alarmed. "Who's there?!" she asks, shocked.

The lamp turns on, revealing Mr. Odin. He smiles devilishly.

The woman gasps. "Syrius! Not you…"

Mr. Odin grins. "Miss me? You're coming with me!" He grabs her by using a gun that brings out some invisible force, grabbing the woman. This enables her to be frozen.

"You…you have something to do with the disappearances of my daughters! I should've none!" she says through gritted teeth.

Mr. Odin smiles. "Oh? Shaina and Shana? They are doing so well for my experiment. You will be seeing them shortly. Until now, you are my hostage." With that said with the woman still shocked, they disappear into the portal.

**A/N: My oh my, so much things happening! Who is that woman that Mr. Odin was talking too? (Though its pretty obvious, cuz this is a rhetorical question) See you in the next chapter, and how will this all work out? R&R!**


	8. Knocking The Sense!

**~Chapter Eight~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

After the chaos at Domino City, there is commotion everywhere, and it's all over the news.

Most of the people at the city speculated that there was something up with the Kaibacorp technology, so it's on the news too.

"…Everyone thinks that the sightings of these monsters point to Kaibacorp's newest technology. Here are a few words with Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaibacorp."

Kaiba appears on the screen, looking very angry.

"I'm telling the all of you, Kaibacorp's technology has nothing to blame for the sightings seen today! Our technology is perfectly stable and working at the moment, so our company is not responsible for anything!" he exclaims, pounding the podium.

"Shaina and Shana are right about Kaiba not being behind this." Tristan says.

"All the events are out of order so far…how can that be?" Shana asks herself.

"I don't know. Even though our prescence does affect this world, it wouldn't affect canon villians that we never even _met_ yet. That must mean that Dartz is getting some kind of help or found this freaky new kind of magic…" Shaina mumbles to herself.

"But no matter the obstacles, we'll go through them together! Right Pharaoh? You'll beat Dartz!" Tea says a little too enthusiastically for the serious atmosphere.

However, Atem is still shocked and depressed at the loss of Yugi. He looks blnkly off in the distance.

"No Tea…I'm in position to beat anybody. I failed Yugi. I lost a duel and the God Cards because of my own actions and selfishness…I failed everyone." Atem says monotonely.

"Aw, c'mon Pharaoh, don't act like that! Yugi is gone—for now! He ain't lost forever! I feel horrible too. He's my best friend! But that doesn't mean that you should give up!" Joey exclaims with determination.

Atem hangs his head. "I…just can't…Joey…"

Joey turns red in the face, agitated. He picks up Atem by the collar.

"Look here Pharaoh. Look at me!" Joey commands.

Atem tore his gaze away from Joey's.

"No matter how hard the situation or problem is, you have to fight! That's what you and Yugi taught me! and I'm not gonna let that go! Ya hear me?!"

Atem ignores Joey by squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to ignore him.

"Gahhhh!" Joey shouts, angered.

_SMACK!_

Pharaoh crashes to the ground, very hard, with a red welt imprinted on his face from the blow of Joey's punch that landed squarely on his jaw.

Tea gasps in shock. "Joey—" She is quickly stopped by Shaina, who puts a hand on her shoulder, and gives her a serious shake of the head. Tea falls silent.

"Lookit here Pharaoh." Joey orders.

Atem finally looks into Joey's stare.

"Finally. If Yugi could tell us right now, he'd tell you not to give up now because of him! In fact, that'll make him feel horrible! And you're not gonna give up as long as we're all around! Not a chance!

"Now we're gonna find the bastard who stole Yugi's soul, and you're going to help us! So tell us that you're on the same boat here buddy." Joey preaches, extending his hand to a bedraggled Atem.

Atem looks up to his hand silently, and grabs it. He gives a small, serious nod. Joey helps him back up, and pats him on the back.

Shaina watches this and thought, _From all of these years hanging out with boys, they always had a strange tough way of comforting each other. It's still so taboo to me. But it's strangely comforting and trusting towards each other. _

**A\N: So Joey knocks the sense into Atem. Literally. XD Next chapter will be longer, I'll try!**


	9. We're After DOMA!

**A/N: Thanks to all of your reviews! And to Guest, it may seem that I'm dragging on the story, but I'm simply just mixing up the events and cutting them up each chapter. If it seems that I'm dragging it on to you, sorry, but I'm only jumbling up the events if you're obliged to know. Thank you for your review.**

**~Chapter Nine~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Tea is staring out the window of her home, still worried about Atem. Before everyone left, they were pretty worried about leaving him by himself. He assured the all of them that he'll be capable on his own, so they all reluctantly went home. She closes her eyes. They'll all go through this.

Suddenly, her phone starts ringing. She steals a glance over to it, seeing that Shana is calling her. She picks it up.

"Hey Shana, what's up?" Tea asks.

"You better come to the Kame Game Shop right now. Atem found something that's seems really important!" Shana exclaims over the phone.

"Really? Do the others know?"

"Yeah, all we just needed to do was to tell you."

"Okay, I'm coming over!"

Tea goes into the Kame Game Shop, finding that all of her friends are gathered at the living room. She glances around, taking a seat on the couch.

"Good, now Tea's here. We can play the tape." Atem says, nodding towards her.

"Tape?" Tea says out loud.

The TV turns on, showing Pegasus.

"Nrgghh, I don't trust this, not one bit." Joey growls.

"Joey, he's dead." Shaina says quietly.

Pegasus starts talking, not in his usual eccentric way, but very somber and hastily.

"Greetings to the viewers of this tape. I am only hoping that Yugi-boy is listening to this tape, so listen up! By the time anyone views this tape, I must be dead right now and that Croquet carried out my final instructions from my will…"

"How and why would Pegasus make a video tape before he died? That doesn't make any sense!" Tristan points out.

"Now you may be thinking how and why I made this tape. Well, from the knowledge I gathered from Shaina's mind about our world and events, I will share to you all of my knowledge about Dartz, through business and company.

"You see, or you might know, that Dartz is part of an organization called DOMA. It existed for thousands of years for some reason, according to my research. It can also be quite powerful and over-ruling, for lately its been buying out companies, including mine. Through all of the power and money its gathering, Dartz, the leader, is up to something…"

Pegasus gives a frustrated grunt. "The camera is running out of power…Yugi-boy, come to my island, and all will be revealed and explained to you by Croquet and my last message. Along the way, also catch up with Kaiba-boy, for I have sent him a similar message to him, so he shall give him a ride to my island." The video tape then ends.

Everyone glances over to each other in complete shock.

"So…I guess that we have to go to Pegasus' island to find out what lies there." Tea says slowly.

"But really? How could Pegasus expect us like something for the all of us to hitch a ride with the stuck-up rich ass boy?! Pegasus must've came up with something real good to convince him to help us!" Joey yells, frustrated.

"Yeah, that may be Joey, but we have to follow Pegasus' orders. He can really come up with useful information at bad times." Shaina points out.

Joey only grunts in reply.

"That's right. We all have to head to Kaibacorp to have a talk with Kaiba." Atem says with determination.

"So we're after DOMA." Shaina says somberly.

**Meanwhile,** at the Kaibacorp offices, Mokuba scrambles over to his big brother's office. Kaiba looks up form his computer.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Big bro, lately Kaibacorp's stocks are getting bought out really fast by another company!" Mokuba exclaims.

Kaiba's head snaps up with alarm. "And what is this so-called company?"

"We don't now, it's unidentified, but it's also a very powerful one for that matter!"

Kaiba growls, and pounds his fist on the desk. At that moment, Roland comes in.

"What do you want Roland?! At the moment, you can see that I'm not in my best mood!" Kaiba snaps.

_You're never in a best mood. The only mood you have is grumpy-ass._ Roland thought to himself, but says to Kaiba, "Mister Kaiba sir, a package was sent from Industrial Illusions."

Kaiba raises an eyebrow. "Really? From whom?"

Roland clears his throat. "Erm, from Pegasus himself sir."

"What? Why would that be? He's dead, so he is no matter to me now." Kaiba says, swiveling his chair, his back now facing Roland.

"That is true Mister Kaiba, but Pegasus made a tape before his death to explain to you all of the events that are happening."

"How would he know that? And why should I be concerned about it?" Kaiba snarls, swiveling his chair back to face Roland.

The Kaibacorp employee gulps. "That includes information about the company that is buying out our stocks sir." He adds on.

Kaiba raises an eyebrow. "Put it in the VCR." He orders. Roland nods quickly, and puts it in. The TV flickers on.

"Greetings Kaiba-boy," Pegasus says, appearing on the screen.

Kaiba rolls his eyes. _Even though he's dead, he can still be that pedo old eccentric man he is._ Kaiba thought to himself in distaste.

"To get to business, I have information about that mysterious company that may be destructing your own. And that is called DOMA, an organization run by a man named Dartz."

This immediately grabs Kaiba's attention, for he had heard of DOMA, but never came ways with it. Until now.

"DOMA has the tendency to take down other companies and businesses by buying out their stocks to suck them dry. He tried to do that to my company too, and he may go after yours. So if you want to find a way to stop Dartz from putting you out on the streets…all will be revealed if you come to my island."

Kaiba growls, but listens on to what Pegasus had to say on the video.

"And you may also meet some old friends of yours before you make your little trip. That would be Yugi and his friends." Pegasus says, twitching a smile.

Kaiba slams his desk. Mokuba and Roland flinch a bit.

"Ha, you can forget it dead man." Kaiba says, even though he knows that this is just a tape.

He reaches over to turn off the TV, but Pegasus interrupts his action by saying, "Knowing you Kaiba-boy, you might as well shut off the TV and never listen to my instructions."

Kaiba freezes, slightly freaked out that Pegasus seemed to answer to what he was about to do.

"I have all the information you need at my island to fight against DOMA, however unfortunately surely to your displeasure, you'll need company along with you. And if you don't come…well, know that my company still exists and lives on even though I must be dead when you're watching this video, so my company can so easily buy out the last of your stocks."

Kaiba flips out. Literally. He flips the (poor) computer from his desk, and breaks on the floor. Mokuba recoils by his sibling's action.

"You're lucky that you're dead now, for if you were alive, I swear, I would crush you with all of the power with my company!"

Pegasus smirks as if he heard Kaiba, and gives a little yawn. "Now, now, Kaiba-boy, you must be throwing a little hissy fit right now. Stop it with your tantrum, and meet up with your visitors, who must be arriving shortly." Pegasus says, still smirking. The video ends, and Kaiba glares at the TV angrily.

"So what will we do now Seto?" Mokuba asks in a small voice.

Kaiba grunts, grabbing his duel disk and deck. "As much as I hate it Mokuba, we must travel to the island with _them._ Ready the private jet Roland." He orders to him.

Roland bows. "Yes sir, Mister Kaiba sir." He rushes out of the room.

"The objective is Mokuba, is that we're after DOMA to get the stocks and power back up for the Kaibacorp business." Kaiba explains gruffly.

Mokuba and Kaiba then go down the elevator, outside of the tall building of Kaibacorp. In the distance, the both of them see the huge group.

Mokuba smiles happy to be having the company. "Hey guys!" he shouts, jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Hey little Mokuba." Shaina greets. "Hey huge ass ego Kaiba."

Kaiba rolls his eyes and glares at her.

Atem shakes his head at Shaina, flashing her, _This is not a good time to be teasing around._ Shaina goes back into having a serious expression.

"Well, come up if you want to come to the island, as much as I hate to have the all of you as company…" Kaiba mutters.

"Wow, thanks for the warm welcome rich boy!" Joey hisses.

"Shut it mutt if you all want the ride." Kaiba shoots back.

With everyone disgruntled with the company, they head inside the tower. Though Kaiba and the group were different and had differ ideas, they all had the same objective.

They're after DOMA and answers.


	10. Can It Be A Trap?

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who review! And to Guest, don't feel sorry, and I'm not offended by your last review. :) I appreciate you for reviewing, as for the rest.**

**~Chapter Ten~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

We all arrived at Pegasus' island, and we get off Kaiba's jet. Memories flow back to me, as I remember some of the times I had at Duelist Kingdom. As we all walk silently, all deep in our thoughts and memories, and glance around, and saw the remnants of a fire.

I smile to myself. That kind of reminds me of when Bakura and I became friends…sort of. I glance over to a jagged cliff where the sea is off in the distance. That reminds me of Joey's duel with Mako.

Just a matter of time later, we all reached Pegasus' castle, and go inside. However, strangely, nobody greeted us, or at least came up to us to lead us to where Pegasus wanted us to be.

Kaiba taps his foot. "And just where would all of his service be?" he asks, looking around the silent hall.

We all stand there for a few minutes, and still nobody came to us.

"Something's wrong. Shouldn't someone come by now?" Shana asks.

"Huh, maybe we should spilt up to find some clues that maybe Pegasus left us. You know how he likes to play with us…" Atem suggests.

"Whatever, anything to get away from you losers." Kaiba mutters arrogantly, turning away. Mokuba, glances over to us, gives a sorry smile, and goes away with his brother.

"Guess we should too." I say.

Miho and Tea pair up, and go up to West Wing. Tristan and Joey go off to look in the East Wing of the castle, only leaving Marik, Shana, Ryou, Atem, and I.

"I'll pair up with Marik." Shana says, happily, taking him by the arm, and quickly dragging him away before I could object.

All I could do is just throw up my hands and shout, "UGH!" This only leaves the three of us. Why do I get a bad feeling about this?

Us three go throughout the castle. "You know, we should probably head towards Pegasus' tower. You know—where he got…" I trailed off, my eyes averting to Ryou. When he catches me looking over to him, I look away.

"From what I heard, Pegasus was killed by blood loss from his left eye." Atem says warily.

I shrug, pretending that I'm not interested, but notice that Ryou is getting shifty.

"I've wondered how Pegasus could be killed so easily as that. Maybe—"

"Will you shut your mouth about Pegasus already?! If you don't quite talking, I'll make it stop for you!" Ryou snaps harshly. I glance over to him curiously, and realize that its Bakura since the Ring is around his neck. Oh boy, here we go.

"You have no right threatening me." Atem says coolly, though his gaze is burning with anger at Bakura.

Bakura gives a dry, angry laugh. "Threaten? Well, that's quite hypocritical—for I remember from Battle City that _you_ almost hurt my host, causing Shaina to take the damage instead—and that was your fault."

Atem glances over to me, remembering that memory, and turns back to Bakura and snarls, "Maybe that wouldn't have happened if you didn't join the tournament."

His eyes narrow, glimmering with dark anger. "Are you suggesting something Pharaoh?"

"I could be."

I step in. "Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now let's go to Pegasus' Tower, the place full of flying ponies and wonder!" I say sarcastically.

They both stare at me blankly.

I just shake my head in disappointment, and turn around to walk away. "Gosh damnit to two ancient Egyptian rivals." I mutter under my breath.

"Shaina, wait!" Atem calls out. I quickly walk up the stairs so that they would sort out there argument. I didn't notice that on one step that I stepped on sunk. A clanking sound is heard.

"What's that?" I ask myself, stopping. Suddenly, darts and spiky balls fly out from the walls.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!" I shriek, because I couldn't help it. I run up the stairs as fast as I could, the pointy flying objects flying behind me. I reach upstairs, and fall to the floor, panting. A few minutes later, Atem and Bakura appear. They both have amused smiles on their faces.

"That wouldn't have happened if you just stayed with us." Atem says, smiling.

"I could've just disarmed the traps and there would've been no trouble." Bakura says, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" I huff, jumping to my feet.

A couple of minutes later, we all start going through Pegasus' stuff. As I look through a desk, I find a journal. Hmm…I flipped it open, finding that it's the journal of Pegasus!

"What's that you got there?" Atem asks me.

"It's Pegasus' journal. He pretty much wrote down his whole life in here." I reply, going through the pages of script writing.

"Speaking of his past, you've never explained to us why he stole souls in Duelist Kingdom." Atem says curiously.

I shrug. "Long story short, he stole souls, used Shadow Magic, and Kaibacorp technology to combine them all together in order to resurrect his dead wife Cecilia."

"That explains the blonde woman up there." Bakura says gruffly, looking over to a huge portrait of Cecilia.

"Yeah. Pretty sad. But he can't conquer life and death." I say, quickly closing the journal and putting it back where it belongs.

Suddenly, Yugi's phone rings. Pharaoh blinks in surprise, and picks up the phone.

"Yeah? What is it Joey?"

Atem listens in for a moment, alarm crossing his face.

"We'll be right there!" With that, he hangs up.

"What happened?" I question.

He turns to me. "Joey and Tristan said that they heard a scream that sounded like Miho. When they ran to where they heard it, they find only Miho's ribbon and Tea's purse. And with that, they also found a green shard."

I can feel myself paling. "We should call in the rest! Too bad that we don't have Kaiba's number, but he'll ruin it anyway…"

We go quickly to the West Wing, seeing that Shana and Marik are also there. I look around, seeing that there's a huge mess, as if someone struggled.

"Where's that green shard?" I ask worriedly, feeling that I know what it is already.

Joey hands it to me. I know what it is immediately. It's an Orichalchos Shard.

Suddenly, it glows, and vibrates in my hand. I drop it to the floor. The next moment, there's a huge beast kind of warrior in front of us, with a duel disk. It roars.

"Ho-ly macaroons!" Tristan cries out.

It lunges towards Shana. Marik quickly pushes her out of the way to safety. Okay, so maybe he isn't entirely the psychotic jerk I knew…

It lunges towards Atem and I, and we quickly jump out of the way. It smashes through the doorway, running away to somewhere else.

"What the hell was that thing?" Marik asks anxiously.

I glance over at its trail of destruction. "An Orichalchos Soilder. They just take people's souls out of the blue, just like that, to serve to Dartz." It then dawns over me.

Shana gives a cry. "T-that means that Tea and Miho were taken by the Seal and their souls are lost!"

My friends gasp in worry. "I can't believe it…already?" I mumble in disbelief.

"I sense more dark energy around here." Bakura speaks up suddenly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that this is a trap. There are shards in the center of this castle, and Dartz probably knows that we're here. They'll all transform into those soldiers any minute."

"Shit! We need to get out then!" Joey exclaims.

"But aren't the Kaiba brothers still here?" Shana points out.

We all realize that. "Well, I'm sure they'll be okay!" Joey exclaims.

"We can't know that for sure Joey. We should find them and get them out of here before more of those soldiers turn up." Atem says.

In begrudging agreement (mostly by Joey and Tristan) we all go deeper into the castle.


	11. The Message From Pegasus!

**~Chapter Eleven~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

We all follow Bakura throughout the castle. As we are running, I was thinking, _Isn't Kaiba supposed to be dueling Alister right now? If that's so, he should have some answers…_

We find Kaiba indeed dueling, but with not whom I was expecting. He's dueling…Mr. Odin! Shana and I gasp. He did escape the explosion from Alacatraz, but we didn't expect to see him so soon! Well, of course, that explains all of the events that are out of order…

Kaiba loses the duel, and he falls to the ground, defeated.

Mr. Odin sees all of us, and he grins. "Why, if it isn't the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and my nieces." He says.

I scowl along with Shana. "Not _you_ again. So what are you doing now with Dartz?" I ask, angrily at just seeing his face.

He smiles. "Well, I'm so glad you asked Shaina! I've built a portal, and used the power of Dartz and his Seal, to send Orichalchos soidiers throughout the third dimension—in short, our world!"

Shana and I gasp. "T-that's insane!" Shana says, shocked.

"Insane, but ingenious. With that power, I can rule our world and turn it into a new one! And nothing will stop me! not your trading cards, not the characters, and not the two of _you!_" Mr. Odin says, smiling madly.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try to accomplish this without going through all of us! Shana and Pharaoh have beaten you once, they can beat you again!" I say daringly.

Mr. Odin smiles at me deviously. "That's what you think my dear. But, if you try to soil my plans or if you beat me, a certain someone would have to pay the price…" He snaps his fingers, and two Orichalchos soldiers appear holding someone…I recognize her immediately.

Shana does as well. "Mom!" she exclaims, choking up.

I stare at her, our mother, blindfolded and disheveled.

"S-Shana? Is that you? Thanks goodness I can finally hear the sound of your voice again…"

"That's your mom? How is she here?" Atem asks.

"Ah, like I said, it's the power of my portal! I kidnapped your mother, and now I am holding her hostage! If you try to do any funny business, I will see to it that her soul is devoured by the Seal! And that I will make sure that your world and this world comes to an end as soon as possible!"

I clench my fists in anger.

"So I highly suggest that you all sit back and watch the creation of this new world. However, it's all up to you. Fight back and risk everything, or just surrender to a new order? Well, well. I'm curious of what to see what the all of you will try to pull off, for I have knowledge of the events around here as well and the ally of Dartz. But will you fight back? If that is, I'm looking forward to the meaningless fight." Mr. Odin says, smiling mockingly.

With that said, a red circle appears behind them. "Until then." He says, smirking. Mom is thrown into the portal by the Orichalchos soldiers, and Mr. Odin jumps in.

"M-Mom!" Shana shouts, reacting first. She goes into the portal.

"Shana, wait, you don't know where you're going!" I exclaim. I try to go after her, but the portal disappears, and I only end up slamming into the wall.

"Shana…!" I mutter, burying my face in my hands, partially because Shana and mom disappeared to off to who knows where, and that my nose hurts from slamming into the wall. Go figure, but I don't know which hurts more.

Atem goes up to me, and places his hand on my shoulder. We say nothing and I get up.

"What's to do now? Kaiba's kind of in post shock." Joey says, glancing over to a still shocked Kaiba. "Tea's and Miho's souls got taken, and Shana disappears after Mr. Odin to who knows—"

"We get it already Joey." I interrupt, irrate.

"Maybe that we just came here for nothing. This was all just a trap like Bakura said." Marik says angrily, by the disappearance of Shana.

"That can't be! Pegasus had to leave _something_ behind!" I say in disbelief.

"Well…maybe we should check somewhere that Pegasus would hide something." Atem suggests. I scratch my head. Well, I'm out of ideas…

"Mr. Mutou, Miss oFrancia and Mr. Kaiba?" we hear someone say. We all turn to the direction of the voice, finding a very disheveled Croquet.

"Croquet? What happened? And why didn't you came to find us sooner?" Mokuba asks.

"My deepest apologies. Those monsters came to the island with that man and attacked everyone inside before all of you came here. Most have fled from the island, and others are…" Croquet glances over to some lifeless bodies.

"I had to hide so that I wouldn't get caught. But now I can carry on Mr. Pegasus' last wishes. Come this way, all of you." Croquet explains, turning away. All of us follow him, in low spirits. I glance back at the Kaiba brothers, with Kaiba still shocked.

I roll my eyes, and clap my hands in front of him. "Get over it already, you little baby. You already lost three times in some duels, so what's the fuss? It's three times the charms!"

Both of them glance up to me and scowl. "Shut it Ofrancia!" Kaiba says, snapping out of his shocked state.

I shrug. "What? It ain't an insult if it's the truth."

We all follow Croquet to a dark room. "This is where all will be revealed to you. I will leave you here." Croquet says. With that said, he goes away.

"Huh, so I guess all of the answers and help we need is inside here." Joey says, looking at the door curiously.

"Not all, it's just that when there's always some jacked up plot twist, Pegasus is always here to convieniently explain everything." I say.

"Well, neat."

We open the door, and go inside finding…blow up balloons. Of cartoons. There's plushie dolls of cartoons, stuff animals of cartoons, collections of them, and cut out cardboard cartoons. It's like a cartoon franchise utopia!

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kaiba mumble, shoving a stuffed toon teddy bear out of the way.

Suddenly, the room darkens, and Pegasus appears. At least, it's some kind of, _projectory _image of him.

"Greetings to whoever is inside this room! Welcome to my humble abode!"

"Hmph, call it creepy abode!" I comment.

"As you can tell, you are all called here due to a dire situation taking place here—so I will tell you everything that I know of and the things that just might help you defeat Dartz. If you all already know, the Ofrancia twins came from another dimension that shows all of the events that will take place in our dimension.

"After browsing Shaina's mind, I pieced this altogether. The prescence of the sisters affected the events and the timeline of this dimension so far, so there's no doubt that Dartz would be up to something now. With his ancient power and the Seal of Orichalchos, he'll put his plan to place to destroy the world as we know it, by awakening The Great Levianthan."

Kaiba yawns loudly.

"Shhhhh!" we all hiss.

"Can I not yawn?!" he hisses back.

"…However, there are cards to counteract his attempts. There are the three, 'Nameless Dragons' in which three owners own. I will just tell the identities of them, just to make something aware. Yugi-boy owns Timaues, Kaiba-boy owns Critias, and Joey owns Hermos. With the power of these three cards, you just might be able to defeat Dartz…but even that might not be enough."

"Then what will?!" Atem shouts, in agitation and curiosity.

Pegasus glances over to him as if he heard him. Then he glances over to me, as if he knows that I'm really there. I shiver at his cold holographic look. Creepy…

"There is no doubt that Shaina-doll must be here, so listen closely! Those Guardian Cards that I gave to you—"

"What?! _She _owns the Guardian Cards?!" Kaiba yells in surprise and anger.

"Shhhhhh!" we all exclaim.

"They are not really yours. True I gave them to you, but only in my comfort that they will be used in the right hands and right time. For you see…I know the legends of the Nameless Dragons from Atlantian history from my times of being an archaeologist. During those travels—I also found out about, The Guardians. They are supposed to be the three protectors over Atlantis City, protector of the people and its land.

"Peace and tranquil was always among the people, until there was, 'green specks from the heavens' as I read from the translations. This lead to the corrupt and downfall of Atlantis."

"Is this history time or story time? I can't tell the difference." Kaiba says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"SHHHHHHHH!" we all yell rather than whisper.

"And Dartz, happens to be from this time."

My friends gasp. "That's impossible! Wouldn't he be over 10,000 years old?" Marik says, in shock, seemingly doing the math in his head. That's impressive…

"Hey, it isn't any different from Pharaoh and Bakura. I mean, they're both 5,000 years old and they look like they're 16! You know, now that I think about it, if they like someone that's actually 16, that's major pedophilia…" I point out wondering.

"Hey!" they say at the same time, red in the face.

I carry on deep in my thought, ignoring them. "I mean think about it. Yugi's 16, but he has the face and height of a 10 year old, Noah's 16 but he looks like a ten year old, and Mai's actually 24 years old—"

"W-WHAT?! I will never look at her the same again…" Joey shouts in shock.

"Kaiba's 16 in the Japanese version but he looks like a 20 year old he wastes his life on playing a trading card game—"

"Excuse me!" Kaiba says, glaring at me.

"Mokuba's like 12 or 10 or something, but he hardly grown since he was 6, Pegasus is actually 24 but looks pretty old due to his hair—"

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" everyone shouts, exasperated.

"—in short, any of us could be any age, since we're in an anime. In fact, who knows, maybe even I'm another age. Maybe this is…a fanfiction story!" I say, guessing, shuddering at the horrible possibility.

**Dun-dun-duuun!** Music plays out in my head.

Everybody stares at each other.

"Nahhhhhhh!" they all say.

"And we are getting very much off topic here!" Atem adds on.

"…In short Shaina-doll, the Guardian Cards and the Nameless Dragons are both related monsters, and when used together, they have a power like none other. Use this power wisely."

Pegasus then disappears, and the lights turn on again.

**A/N: As for the breaking through the fourth wall, it was just random. XD Don't worry, the characters won,t break through again!**


	12. Well, Things Are Escalating!

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating frequently, summer is getting into me! :D Ah the homework and laziness and camp…**

**~Chapter Twelve~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

They all go out of the room. "I wonder what's to do now…" Shaina says, thinking about the loss of Shana, Tea, and Miho. And not to mention her mom…

"Here's the plan! It's called Operation Kick-ass, Find Dartz, Save The World, Summon the Nameless Dragons, Get Our Friends Back, Defeat That Odin Jerk, Play A Card Game While Doing It All—did I mention Kick-ass?" Joey says, pumped and courageous.

"Man, that's one long operation name." Tristan comments.

"That'll be called…Operation OKAFD…something something." Shaina says, trying to combine the words together.

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "I just wasted my time coming here only for fairytales and trivialities. I will leave right now if you don't all waste your time here on a deadman's island."

They all glare at him. "Might as well if we wanna go back home." Shaina grumbles crossly.

All of them go towards the main entrance and exit, but when they try to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Nyeh, what's up with this? It opened up just fine when we came in!" Joey exclaims.

He and Tristan try to slam into the door, but with no avail.

"I'll be damned…" Shaina mutters, noticing that there are bars on the windows. There's no way to get out.

"Well, shit, we're trapped inside!" Marik shouts.

"There has to be some way to get out. Maybe we should spilt up again." Shaina suggests.

She turns on her heel, and quickly walks away before anybody else would say anything. She walks into the East Wing, wondering how would she find Shana and her mom, and to beat Dartz.

_Pegasus said something about the Guardian Cards being the protectors of Alantis, alongside with the Nameless Dragons…and that when combined with their power, they might defeat Dartz. How will that work out?_ Shaina thought.

As she walks more, she didn't notice that shadows are creeping up on her. suddenly, everything goes black, when someone stuffs a sack bag over her head.

"Mmmm! Hhmmmph!" Shaina exclaims, muffled, struggling by kicking around.

"Don't be too rough Rafael, you might just kill the chick!" she hears a familiar Australian accent yell. Probably Valon.

"That's right, we need her alive idiot!" Alister adds on.

"Don't you think I know that! Knock her out!" Rafael hisses. And before any other thought crossed Shaina's mind, she feels that a blunt object hit her head.

"Uhhhmmmm…" Shaina mumbles, sitting up. She looks around, realizing that she is no longer in Pegasus' castle, but instead in some kind of temple.

She processes the surroundings more. _It looks like…like…Dartz's hide out!_ Shaina thought, anxiously.

"It's about time the chick gets up," She hears an Valon say. She turns around, seeing Dartz's motorcycle henchmen guys.

"Well if it isn't the trio of the non-threatening motor dudes. Where's Rafael?" She musters sarcastically.

Alister sneers. "You better watch what you say Shina. And mind your own business." he says, obviously pronouncing her name wrong.

Before she could correct him, Rafael comes in, bringing someone with him. He throws Shana to the floor.

"Ouch!" she exclaims.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Valon mutters.

"Master Dartz said to throw them through Odin's portal…"

"Hmph, that Odin again? I find him quite annoying…"

Before the three of them could converse anymore, they all hear, "Rafael, come in here!"

Rafael turns away, and leaves the room.

"Well, crikey, guess we should just throw them in the portal." Valon says, scratching his head.

They quickly grab the twins, with surprising strength, and drag them over to where they now see the portal.

"Let us go!" Shana exclaims.

"What's the point of this?!" Shaina shouts, thrashing as hard as she can.

"If you're so determined to know, there are orders from Master Dartz and Odin that we throw you in the portal into the other world, seeing that you found out the information from Pegasus," Valon says gruffly, tolerating all of Shaina's punches and kicks.

"And that after we send you to the other world, we destroy the portal so that there is no way for the two of you to come back to this world to help your little friends," Alister continues.

They stop in front of the portal. Shaina turns to Shana, wide eyed.

"This is bad! We can't afford to go back to our world, leaving our friends!" Shaina whispers.

"Sayonara!" Valon says, grinning, and throws the twins into the portal.

"Oh woaaahhh!" they both exclaim. They suddenly drop on the ground.

"Owww…" they both moan. But, they stop, with shocked expressions filling their faces. All of the two sisters see, is chaos around them. People are running, panicked, by the sight of Orichalchos soldiers. One suddenly, jumps in front of them, and growls.

"Geez, we're screwed!" Shana yells, scared.

"Don't worry, with our decks—well, fan-fuckin-tastic!" Shaina shouts in disbelief, seeing that the Duel Disk on her arm is nothing more than a piece of cheap plastic disk toy from anime conventions.

The soldier in front of them gives a roar. "Aaahhhhhh!" they both scream. Both of them roll off, dodging an attack from the huge warrior beast.

"Well, welcome to reality!" Shaina says, still surprised that she's making wise cracks.

"Aw man, I think I prefer the anime world!" Shana cries out, running away with her sister from the Orichalchos soldier.

**Meanwhile, **back at the Yu-Gi-Oh world, Odin turns to the three henchmen of Dartz.

"You fools! You weren't supposed to destroy that portal! That was the key to world domination—"

"And getting more souls," Dartz interrupts.

Mr. Odin clenches his teeth. "Yes, that too. Now thanks to you goons, you couldn't even do this job properly!"

"Sorry," they all mutter.

"That would be, 'Sorry Master Odin!'" he says, arrogantly. "Luckily, I still have of what remains of my equipment left from making a new portal."

"You should make it quickly. Now that the twins are out of the way, I can move on to the cleansing of the world!" Dartz says, grinning evilly.

Mr. Odin nods, going off into the lower chambers to his laboratory. "Ha, well, unfortunately Dartz, I have much other things in mind." He says to himself, taking out another one of the remotes that transported the twins to this world.

"As much as you would like to accomplish this goal, it clearly won't work. I would need to wait it out until the last season of the events, in order to gain complete power. But the twins need to be here. So you're victory is short lived." Mr. Odin says to himself, smirking.

He starts creating another machine, with the remote still lying on the table.

**A/N: A hint, some of Mr. Odin's great evil plan (Sarcasm) is being hinted here. Just to give you all a heads up…**


	13. We're Going Back!

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

Shana and I finally got home after out running the Orichalchos soldiers. We were pretty much doing the same thing like everyone else, running away…our house is empty, with the TV still blaring on.

We plop on the couch, disheveled.

"Breaking news! Strange monsters are taking over, appearing everywhere! People say that green shards dropped from the sky before these monsters appear, and now they're killing people, left to right! Officials say that you all stay inside your homes and avoid green shards so that the situation is handled…" the news reporter says on the TV.

Shana and I glance over to each other.

"This is a disaster." I whisper.

"How will we get back? How can we fix this?"

"I don't know…maybe our friends can defeat Dartz on their own but…mom is still there. We need to get her out of there." I say.

"…But even if we do get back to their world and get mom, how will she handle all of this? Will she let us stay in that world?" Shana asks.

I stay silent, knowing that the both of us know the answer. But…but, a small part of me, or a huge part of me really wants to…stay there. It's so selfish of me, because mom would probably want us to stay in our world if we save her…

I shake my head. I can't think of such things right now!

"Never mind that. We just need some way to get back!"

"But that's impossible! We're talking about traveling through another dimension here Shaina! There's a 0% chance we'll ever see them again!" Shana exclaims.

I stay silent, thinking of that…horrible possibility. What if we just give up right now? I mean if we just accept things as they are, our world will eventually be devastated by the Orichalchos soldiers…

Or our friends will defeat Dartz, but they'll go on to Season 5…and Bakura…

I feel a tight feeling in my chest. And Atem…he'll go without us ever saying goodbye. I don't want that. I don't want to lose all of that. Not only we need to go back for the sake of our mom, but to fulfill…

"Something will turn up," I try to say optimistically.

Shana glances over to me, uncertainly, knowing the ridiculous hope of mine, but glances over to the TV. We both watch for a couple of hours, until we drift off to sleep.

I suddenly find myself in my…soul room? Weird. I walk out of it, seeing that there's another door in front of me. It looks like the door of Shana's bedroom!

It opens, and I find myself face to face with Shana. We both stare at each other, processing what's happening.

"What are you doing here?" we ask each other.

"_Come, come this way!"_ We hear a faintly voice call out to us.

"Ummmmm," we say in reply.

"_Come!"_

Suddenly, light appears to us.

"Is this Zelda?" I joke.

Shana looks at ma and shakes her head. We both follow the light. It stops in front of a door, then disappears. I open it, finding that there's a whole nother world down below. I recognize it. it must be the Duel Monster world!

We float down inside the palace, finding the Dark Magician Girl. She smiles at us.

"Hello girls."

"Um, hi?" Shana says, not sure what to say.

"W-why are we here?" I ask.

"Ah, well, I see that you girls disappeared from the Pharaoh's world. You two need to help him and his friends."

"Us? Why? I mean, we do need to go back, but only for mom. They can take down Dartz, because that's according to the events."

The Dark Magician Girl sighs. "If that's only simple…because of your appearance in their world, you gave them the ability of choices. They no longer follow the anime. Your friends now go accordingly to their own will."

"Woah! We had such an impact on them…?" I say, shocked.

She nods. "Yes. And also, you're the holder of the Guardians," she says, pointing to where my deck is, in my pocket. It glows, and the three cards float out.

The glow, and the three Guardians appear before us. Shana and I gape at their appearance.

"So we finally meet Shaina," the Guardian of Magix says in her majestic voice.

"Hi," I say, still gaping at her.

"Unite us with the Nameless Dragons, and there will be enough power to overcome the Great Beast, eating away at the worlds." The Guardian of Shields echoes.

"But how can we get back?" Shana questions.

"All in time girls. You'll be there sooner than you think…wake up now and go back to where you're needed." The Guardian of Balance orders. Her words bounce off inside my head.

I sit up, finding that my sister is awake too. She is staring at something. I look over to where she is looking at. I gasp. It's the remote from Mr. Odin. Why the hell did he send it to us?

A note is with it, and I read it. _Well, well girls, there's no need to thanks me. go back here. It'll be fun. You're mother is waiting for you as well as your friends. come soon. It's so boring here._

I can feel my eyes narrowing. I can feel the mockery of his words in the note. Though I hate taking the help from _him_, there is no choice. We have to go back. I look over to Shana, and nod.

She nods back. We both put our hands on the remote. And press the button.

**A/N: I know that it's quick that they're going back, but time works differently in the two dimensions. You'll see by the next chapter.**


	14. We All Arrive!

**~Chapter Fourteen~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I open my eyes, finding that Shana and I are in front of Dartz's temple.

Shana panics, seeing where we are. "Here?! of all paces, why do we have to be transported here?!"

I then noticed a helicopter flying in the distance. And that is…a Kaibacorp helicopter!

I turn to Shana. "I think that this is the episode where the Pharaoh and the rest come to Dartz's hideout to duel him!"

"Really? How much time has passed here anyway?" Shana questions, surprised.

"I don't know…but our friends are here! Wazzap guys!" I scream to the direction of the helicopter.

Atem's head sticks out of the window. "…Shaina?! Shana?!" he shouts in shock.

The rest stick out their heads as well. "You're a sight for sore eyes," Shana says, grinning.

The helicopter lands on the hideout. They come out. Only…I notice that Kaiba and Joey aren't there.

The remaining group stared at us in shock.

"Ehhh, why are you guys looking at us like that? It's as if you didn't see us in like a year or something," I try to joke.

"It _has_ been a week." Marik states slowly.

"Damn." Shana and I said at the same time.

_Time must work differently in our worlds. _I thought.

"But where's Joey and Kaiba?" Shana asks.

"…They've lost their souls to the Seal." Atem mutters.

"Woah, woah, woah, Kaiba lost his soul?! How the hell did he?!" I shout in shock.

"Rafael kidnapped Mokuba, and held him hostage, demanding a duel from Kaiba. of course he accepted but of course…" Atem trails off.

Shana and I got the message. "…But how can you defeat Dartz on your own now? Originally, Kaiba was supposed to duel with you against him." Shana points out.

"We can only hope…but at least you two are back." He says, giving us a weak smile.

"But what about Rafael? What happened to him?"

"…He got away."

Shana and I glanced over to each other, wide-eyed. This is all not right at all…

Uncertainly, Shana and I enter the lair with our friends. We then find a dark cloaked figure having their back turned to us. The torches on the sides of us light dramatically.

"No need for the drama, Dartz." I say, narrowing my eyes.

He turns around with flourish. "What?! Just what are the two of you doing here! I thought that you took care of them properly!" Dartz says, snapping over to somebody in the shadows.

"Sorry Master Dartz." I hear Rafael mutter.

He turns to us fiery eyed. But then he relaxes. "Oh well. if I defeat the Guardians and lend their power to the Great Beast—well, there are no limits to what I can do." He says, giving a crude smirk.

"Are you suggesting something Dartz?" I ask, readying my disk.

"Maybe I am."

"What's the deal?" Shana says.

Dartz smirks. "I see that all of you came with the purpose to defeat me…but I won't let that happen. And I will gladly lend your souls to the Great Beast. Especially you Pharaoh." He says, glancing over to him.

"So duel against me if you wish. As long as the Pharaoh is dueling, I am fine with that. Rafael will also be dueling with me." Dartz explains, Rafael coming over to his side.

Woah, woah, RAFAEL is dueling with HIM! That spells double trouble!

"Fine, I'm in!" I snap, glad to see that my duel disk is back to normal.

"I'm in too!" Shana cries out. This time I didn't argue. I can see that she's a strong duelist…and that we always duel side by side in these situations.

"No you too! It's dangerous!" Atem says protectively.

"Pfft, Pharaoh, you need all the help you'll need! Besides, we'll lose anyway!"

"WHAT?!"

"No, no, I mean that in order to win this duel, there will be sacrifices."

"And what kind of sacrifices will those be?" Marik asks, worry etched on his face.

"…" I stay silent.

Ryou goes up to me, fear in his eyes. "…Do what you have to." He quivers, taking my by the hand. I smile at him.

"Don't worry, we'll give it our all."

"Will you duel are not?" Dartz sneers.

Atem, Shana, and I turn to him. "Ha, don't get us started already!" Shana says, grinning.

"Let's duel!" we all yell, our duel disks activating.


	15. The Seal VS The Pharaoh And Twins Prt 1

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated every night like my usual routine! XD Summer seriously can get into you! And I had to think up the format of the duel. Well—here it goes!**

**~Chapter Fifteen~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Alright, ladies first!" Shaina says, drawing up her cards in hand. She scans over her cards, deciding to stick to her usual combo.

"I summon, Sage of Magick and Power, bringing Sage of Wisdom to the field as well! Then I play Polyerimization, combining them to the Three Sages! It's too bad that I can't attack for now, but I'll leave it to the others to take you out!" Shaina states.

"Right! Now I summon Blizzard Princess and Icy Queen, then play Polyerimization to combine them into Ultimate Ice Empress and end my turn! Do what you can Pharaoh!" Shana says, setting the cards on the field.

"Alright! I now activate the Magic Card Black Luster Soldier Ritual, sacrificing Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, to summon my Black Luster Soldier to the field in attack mode!" Atem says.

He looks up to Dartz and Rafael. "But why Dartz? What are your motivations to do all of this?"

Dartz smiles. "Why? Well, for 10,000 years, I have been collecting souls to feed to the Seal and Great Beast! Once I accomplish that, I can rid the world of its evil!"

Atem clenches his fists. "Do you realize how many lives you've destroyed, in this very room?!"

"Ha, don't waste your time on mourning on all of these past souls. Once I defeat the three of you, you three will get the spotlight, next to all of your dear friends."

"Let them go Dartz!" Atem protests angrily.

"It's really no use Pharaoh. They're already having their souls and life esscence drained out as we speak, to serve to the Great Beast to its full power!"

"All the more reason to crush this guy!" Tristan shouts.

"Don't waste your breath. Now it's our turn." Dartz says, drawing.

"Now, I activate, the Seal of Orichalchos!" he cries out. The green circle surrounds them, glowing maliciously.

"Really? How predictable." Shaina mutters.

"Oh, you have seen nothing yet of what I have in store for the three of you, along with Rafael," Dartz says, hearing her comment. "I summon, Orichalchos Gigas. Then, I summon and activate Orichalchos Kyutora's effect, by paying 500 life points first, and to special summon it in defense mode."

Shaina and Shana eye Rafael with caution as he draws and scans over his cards. "I activate, Guardian Treasure, which means I have to discard the cards in my hand, then draw two more. While this card is faced up, I can draw one card each turn. I then summon Backup Gardna and set two cards."

Shaina draws once again, thinking. _I wonder how those two will work out a strategy. One thing for sure, they mean no good, with the Seal and Rafael's guardians on their side._

"Okay! Now, I summon Shadow Mistress to the field, with its special effect activating! I can attack either one of your life points directly, and I choose, Rafael! Lower his life points!" Shaina orders, with Rafael's life points going to 3450.

"Hrgghhh…" he growls.

"And now, I use the Three Sages Power, to attack Dartz's Gigas!" Shaina says, directing the attack towards the monster. However, when her monster attacks, Dartz's monster simply absorbs the attack, with Dartz not taking any damage.

"W-what? That was in attack mode, you should've taken damage!" Shaina says, surprised.

Dartz sneers. "When you attacked, Kyutora's effect is activated. Thanks to its effect, it leaves my life points untouched, because it takes in any damage you try to do to me." he says, his eyes glinting with malice.

Shaina recoils. "Fine," she snaps. "I switch the both of my monsters into defense mode, and end my turn."

_Shit! I totally forgot about Dartz's monster's effect!_ Shana thought, looking over the cards in her hand. _I'll just concentrate on attacking Rafael for now._ She thought decidedly.

"My turn now! Ultimate Icy Empress, attack Backup Gardna!"

"Hold on there! You just activated my face down, Backfire! This sends the damage back to you, double, and destroys your monster!" Rafael yells.

Shana falls to the ground. She feels herself, sweating, her life points dropping to 3000. And don't forget, this was double the damage based off the attack that she ordered on Rafael.

"Shana!" Marik shouts anxiously.

"You have to hang in there!' Shaina says to her sister worriedly, alarmed that she lost life points so soon.

"I'm fine!" she answers to both of them, getting up. She couldn't believe it! How could she make such a hasty move like that?

"I play Teala the Designer in defense mode, and set a card."

Atem glances in concern at both of the twins. _I would have to win this duel as soon as possible. At this rate, if Shaina or Shana loses their souls, they will be given to Dartz's beast. I can't let that happen. _He thought.

"Because of the effect of Guardian treasure, I can draw another card. And now I activate Gravity Axe-Grarl, equipping it to my Backup Gardna. Then Gurdian Grarl comes to the field, in attack mode.

"Backup Gardna's effect activates, un-equipping Gravity Axe-Grarl, equipping my Guardian." Rafael explains, his monster's attack points going up to 3000 attack points.

_We sure need to think of something soon! _Shaina thought, wondering how she, her sister, and Atem can outmatch Dartz and Rafael combined.


	16. Sorry, Not A Chapter

**Hi everyone. Sorry that I have not been updating lately, but I have a terrible writer's block that's driving me CRAZY. Right now I'm interested in my other stories, and I am working on one right now on my Fictionpress account (which I just got yesterday)Until I get hit with inspiration, I'll update, but you'll see me working on other stories. Thank you for the reviews and support, and hopefully all of you will still be around when I actually update.**


	17. A Foreword And a Sorry

**A Foreword:**

**I am very glad that all of your reviewers have been sticking with this story of mine, through so much chapters. I had a lot of plans for my story, but when I took a break from the story I just lost...interest. I am also very unsatisfied of the outcome of the story. I only write this story when I was merely an amatuer, new to ****fan fiction. However I realized that I unconciously made Mary-Sues, after researching a lot on them. Call me a freak perfectionist, but I can't write if I am not happy with my story. **

**I have no plans for this story anymore to take it actually seriously. I will not delete it, because I'll just leave it up for people to see my growth in fanfiction. I know this is very sudden and unprofessional to abruptly do this, but like I said, I can't write if I don't have heart.**

**I'll make a redo of my story and OCs sometime later, and rename this story, "The Adventures Of Mary-Sues!" Because let's be honest people, I think my OCs are freakin' Mary Sues, and I can't bear it by trying to help other authors who have Mary Sues in their stories when I have one in my profile without acknowledging it. Like I said, I don't want you guys to be upset, because I WILL make a redo of the story, when I have the time.**

**I'll probably update the next chapter when I get inspiration, but until them, this whole plot will change. Don't flame, please don't be upset. Like I said, I'm deleting it, and I MIGHT upload a chapter, only the whole concept is just different. **

**And once again, thank you all for the support. Until then, you can just stick around to see the remake of my story, if you don't hate my guts that I'm making this message. XD**

**Thanks,**

**-YukiGirl21 (A.K.A Yugiohfan101)**


End file.
